


The Thing About Danger

by Holde_Maid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Molly post-Reichenbach.  Just a brief dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the universes of the BBC's series "Sherlock", Arthur Conan Doyle's books or any other related published film, series or book, nor any of the characters, plots, or any other element thereof. I merely create the plots and wording of my own fanfic, plus the occasional original character, and in doing so I do not intend any copyright infringement. I also make no money off any of my fanfic.

John wasn’t quite sure how it had come that he had confided in Molly rather than his therapist. Sherlock had died – no, face it, had killed himself – not long ago. He wasn’t sure how long, as the days passed in a blur. John had avoided everyone who had liked Sherlock. It was just too awful to see his own pain reflected in their faces. And their compassion for him was even worse.

But now he had run into Molly, and she had been so angry at Sherlock for committing suicide that he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to defend the man.

Somehow the topic had shifted to reminiscing about things that Sherlock Holmes had helped them realize in his typical unflinching manner. And so, somehow, John had told her that both Holmes brothers had brought him, each in their own way, face to face with the fact that he loved danger. “Can you believe I never realized this until Sherlock showed me? And then, as if confirmation was needed, Mycroft spelled it out,” he finished bitterly.

“Always so bloody right,” Molly commented, her anger showing through again.

“I envy you.” John told her, surprising himself. “Wish I were furious, too. I’m not. Not there yet, I suppose.” He sighed. “All I can see is that I lost the man who opened my eyes.” He chuckled without humour. “You know why I enjoy danger? I enjoy how fear makes me go all cold and come alive at the same time. How it makes me think faster and more rationally.”

“Makes you more like Sherlock.” Molly smiled a sad smile. “I know what you mean.”

He looked into her eyes, feeling as if he saw her, really _saw_ her, for the first time.


End file.
